1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to retaining apparatus, and particularly to a retaining structure for electronic and other cables and wires. The retainer of this invention is particularly useful for organizing personal computer (PC) and PC accessory interconnect cables and power cords.
2. Background Information
In the past, various devices and/or methods have been used and/or proposed to retain cables, cords and wires, particularly electronic structures. However, these devices and methods have significant limitations and shortcomings. Prior art structures are complex, cumbersome to use, and expensive. Moreover, none are suitable for securing and organizing interconnect and other cables and cords typically found on PCs and PC peripherals. Recently, an acute need has arisen for such a device due to the rapid expansion in the numbers and use of PCs.
Despite the need in the art for a cable retaining mechanism which overcomes the shortcomings and limitations of the prior art, none insofar as is known has been developed or proposed. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a retainer for securing and organizing interconnect and other cables and cords for PCs and PC peripherals. Another object of this invention is to provide a cable organizer which is simple to construct and use, inexpensive, and which is useable for a variety of equipment and cable types, sizes and installations. A final object of this invention is to provide a cable organizer which overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art.